Relax
by kbecks41319
Summary: Lexie and Meredith have a little, uh, sibling bonding... Don't ship them? Don't read! Warning: Lexie/Meredith pairing.


**A/N:** Okay, judge me all you want... I don't give a flying fruitcake! I ship it. This is my first venture into this kinda writing... So, uh, yeah. Hope you enjoy. And if you don't.. well, sorry. Heh. I don't own a damn thing. If I did, this show would have lots of more sex and less hospital stuff, and Meredith would probably have like 5 different girlfriends. Yup.

* * *

><p>"We really shouldn't be doing this." Her words are half-hearted, her head rolling to the side as she closes her eyes and shivers at the touch of the hand dancing along the exposed skin above her hips. She's unsteady on her feet, using the body behind her for support even though she should be pulling away. This should definitely not be happening.<p>

"Relax," Meredith whispers in her ear.

And she does. She lets go of the fact that they shouldn't be doing this, that the 12 pack of beer and bottle of tequila were clouding her thought process, that this was her half-sister…

A gasp escapes Lexie's lips as Mer's hand slips into her panties, knees weak and breathing heavy. She's torn between pushing her away and urging her on, running from the house or dragging her up to a bedroom.

Meredith bites down hard on her shoulder, a yelp of surprise escaping as her half-sister uses this distraction to slide two fingers inside of her.

She's wound tight from the lingering touches and dancing at the club that night, not to mention the very long cab ride home. It's all she can do to bite on her bottom lip to stop the moan bubbling up her throat.

"The others," she whimpers, glancing towards the door. They were standing in the doorway to the kitchen, Meredith backed up against the doorframe and Lexie leaning against her.

"Working." The word comes out as a hiss as she attaches her lips to the brunette's shoulder, nibbling up to behind her ear. She runs her tongue along the outer part of Lexie's ear as she pushes her free hand up the younger woman's shirt. "Relax, Lex."

Relax? How in the hell was she supposed to relax with Meredith's hand between her legs, fingers barely there and teasing her? With her hot mouth nibbling at her earlobe? Her body jerks forward suddenly as Mer pinches her nipple, her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

She can't help but wonder if the older woman has done this before, can't help but feel irrational jealously swirl through her. Maybe her heart really is in her vagina. She pushes herself onto Meredith's hand, mouth falling open as her thumb pushes against _that_ spot.

"Fuck me," she lets out on a breathy sigh, reaching behind them to grip the doorframe. She can feel the smirk on Meredith's lips but she's too preoccupied to care.

"Kinda already am," she hums against the brunette's skin, pulling her fingers all the way out; before Lexie can whine at the loss of touch, she adds a third finger and pushes them in deep.

There's nothing soft and slow about it as Meredith rocks their bodies together, moving her fingers to a set rhythm, her free hand teasing the younger woman's nipple. Her lips are working steady against the pale skin at her neck and Lexie knows there will be evidence of what is happening tonight.

It feels like only moments pass before Lexie is screaming out Meredith's name on a moan, her voice echoing through the house. Her body shakes with pleasure as she digs her nails into the wood of the doorframe, her knees finally giving in and forcing her to lean against the blond completely.

"Damn it," Lexie groans as her body relaxes into bliss and her brain registers what just happened.

Meredith pulls her hand from the brunette's pants, moving it to rest on the hip opposite of her other hand in an attempt to keep the younger doctor standing up straight. "Hm?"

"I owe Alex 50 bucks." She licks her bottom lip, cautiously putting weight back on her own two feet. When she's sure that she's steady, she pushes herself away from Meredith a soft 'oomph'. "Oh. Spinning room."

Giggles behind her have her turning around to throw a look at the older doctor, eyebrows creased together in annoyance. "This is all your fault; with the looks and the touching and the _alcohol_! Alcohol is bad. Bad, bad, bad."

Mer's quiet for a moments and Lexie's worried that she offended her but before she can say anything the other cocks her eyebrow, leaning forward with a small smirk. "All I heard was, 'please take me to bed'."

Lexie's mouth drops open and the phrase 'floundering like a fish out of water' takes a new meaning. She pulls herself together quickly, taking Meredith by surprise when she grabs her hand and jerks her towards the stairs.

"You said it first."


End file.
